This invention concerns a water-cooled internal combustion engine, and in particular a diesel engine, of the kind comprising a cylinder head which is cast integrally with the cylinder block and the housing of the overhead camshaft, with intake and exhaust valves suspended in the cylinder head, and with exhaust channels or ducts extending transversely of the engine to the exterior wall on the exhaust side, and with a cooling water space or volume extending over all of the cylinders provided in the block.
In order to preclude excessively high thermal stresses in internal combustion engines of this kind, it is necessary to cool the exhaust channels with water as far as possible over the whole of their length and circumference. However, this requirement raises certain problems and difficulties with regard to the casting technique for fitting of the cores for the channels. For this reason the water jacket core for the cylinder heads of diesel engines must normally be made in two parts. In many cases it is also difficult under the existing confined space conditions to accommodate a cooling water distributor channel having dimensions sufficient to provide a large cross section.
It is the aim of the present invention to provide an internal combustion engine of the kind specified wherein the above-mentioned problems and difficulties are obviated and favorable conditions are created for weight economy in the construction of the engine. Moreover, the invention aims to ensure maximum intensity of cooling action for the regions in the engine which are subject to high thermal stresses.